Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 9: Poisoned
Last time the racers went to Florida for the Homestead race, they visited Florida Speedway, Fireball Beach and of course the fancy grave/statue of Floyd Mulvihill. This time we find out who poisoned the racers and why. Transcript Bobby: AS YOU GUYS CAN SEE ITS HORRIBLE!!! Brick(weakly): This sucks, How did this happen. Reb(very weakly): This food is bad!(vomits) Bobby: As you see they are vomiting like Reb or very weak and poisoned looking. Lightning: I can see that. Cal: Yup. Lynda(very weakly): This feels so horrible! Why is this happening to me. The King: I don't know Lynda but we will find out! Lightning: That's right! Ryan: Chase? Daniel? Are you ok? Chase(very weakly): No. Danny(weakly): The names Danny Bro..... Rex(weakly): Gask its the track time treat. I knew I should have not eaten stupid McDonalds and instead eaten GASK ITS!!!!!!!!! Ponchy(extremely weak): What happened? Lightning: You got poisoned most likely. Ponchy(80000 times weaker): Uh. Ed(very weakly): I swear. How could they betray me like this! Ryan: So Ed was it Herb who did this? Ed(very weakly): No. I think it was Conrad. Ryan: CONRAD? Why would he do this? Ed(very weakly): I dont know but I think it is something about wanting to be the first British racer to win after almost 50 years. Also Im done with Herb. Im gonna join Michael and his peace club. They are way better guys then stupid AIKEN AXLER AND HERB CURBLER!(faints) Lightning: Oh no Ed fainted! (meanwhile) Conrad: YES THEY GOT POISONED!!!! I WILL BE THE FIRST BRITISH RACER TO WIN SINCE FOREVER!!!!!!!!! Herb: GOOD JOB CONRAD!!! I am banned so you have to do it yourself! Brian: AWESOME CONRAD!!!!! (back to Lightning) Ruby(very weak): We cannot race at Homestead tomorrow if we can't be cured. Lightning: That's ok Ruby. The King: Yeah it's ok Ruby. I think I know something which might actually help cure it forever. Reb (very very very very very weakly): A visit to LA? The King: No. Doc Hudson's poison cure! Lightning: Of course! Doc always gets his cures with him! I will tell him right away! We need everybody cured by tomorrow! (later) Lightning: DOC! DOC! WE NEED YOUR HELP! TOO MANY CARS ARE POISONED AND NEED A CURE!!!! Doc: Calm down kid! Ok I have the cure and it should work on the cars. Lightning: we need to go to Fireball Beach! Doc: Alright then. (on Fireball beach in the McDonalds) Doc: Yup this is definitely poison. You mind telling me how the poison looked like? Lynda(very weakly): It was like a transparent purple color. I thought it was just something they add to the food but I guess not. Doc: Hmmm From the look of it. It is not a natural poison and it was made by somebody Racers: WHAT!!! Doc: I think the ABTOTC made it. It makes sense too. I have the cure. You need to drink it. (Brick is the first to drink the cure) Brick(very weakly): Did it work? Doc: It takes 1 day for effect. Rex(weakly): That is freaking forever! Doc: You will miss the practice but will be there for the race! Ponchy(weakly): OK YES! I get to still race! Doc: Only if you recovered from the poison. Ed(weakly): YES! Cal: At least they will get cured. Lightning: Yup. The King: Thats right Cal. to be continued in part 10.